


A Brief Interlude

by galapagos



Series: Molto Allegra [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allegra gets a short respite at Skyhold, giving her a chance to catch up with Dorian and meet some of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

“Blood magic?” Allegra’s eyes narrowed in anger. “He tried to use blood magic on you to make you marry that girl and play happy families? He could have killed you! Left you a vegetable! Or worse, it could have worked!” Then she let forth a string of curses in several languages that made Dorian’s eyes go wide.

Allegra was with Dorian in the Inquisitor’s apartment. She had loaned it to them as a private place to catch up. Dorian had been filling Allegra in on his life.

“Yes, well. Maybe you should have another glass of wine and cool off.” Dorian refilled his cousin’s wine glass. It was a good vintage of a slightly sweet Antivian wine. Allegra knocked back the entire glass in one go.

“Sip, don’t slug.” he scolded.

Allegra made a face and mimed a tiny exaggerated sip, making Dorian laugh. “Sorry Doorin. I’m just a bit shocked. I'll be ok.” She put her empty wine glass on the table.

Dorian smiled at his pet name. When he’d been small he’d hadn’t been able to say Dorian, it always came out Doorin. It had made his father cross that he had a lisp but his cousin had loved it and thought it was adorable. She had continued to call him Doorin in private even when he grew out of his baby lisp. At least she had until she’d been sent away. He frowned, his father had been the cause of a lot of grief in his life as well as Allegra’s.

Allegra saw his frown and reached out to grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

“He’s not worth our tears, only our pity.” she said softly. She pulled her legs up onto the couch, letting her feet just hang off the side and leaned her head on her cousin’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

“I’m supposed to forgive everything, just like that?” Dorian said, his tone bitter.

“No. But you can’t let it eat you up inside. He’s the problem. Not you. Not me. Him.” She sat up and looked at Dorian. “He’s a product of a deranged, crumbling society. Your father can’t and won’t help being what he is. You’re different, you’ve chosen to be different. Pity him because he isn’t strong enough to make the same choice. I’m proud of you.”

“You made the same choice.”

“Well, then I guess I’m proud of us both.” she said.

“Refill?” he added picking up her glass.

“I, uh, don’t drink anymore.” she said seriously, sitting up. “I was desensitized long ago, it was a problem."

Dorian gave her a sad smile, he understood. “The lyrium is quite painful, isn’t it.” It was a statement not a question.

“Yes, but I’ve got used to it now. It doesn’t seem to hurt as much anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There are some weird side effects too, it makes fish smell really bad.”

“Now you’re joking.”

“I am. I like fish. To eat, not smell. The lyrium does enhance my sense of smell though.”

“Prove it.”

“Fine.” She accepted his challenge with a grin. She smelled the air.

“You use rose and gardenia soap, with a touch of honey. Your aftershave has a bit peppermint in it as well as elfroot.” Allegra stopped, leaned towards Dorian and sniffed. “You put a little rosewater in your hair wax. I take it you don’t like the smell of shea butter? That’s it between the wine and the smell of the Inquisitor’s perfume I can’t get anything else.” She sat back and crossed her legs, looking smug.

Dorian’s mouth hung open for a moment, then he smiled and gave her a small round of applause. Allegra took a small bow. “That’s amazing! You should do this at parties.”

“You two having fun?” The Inquisitor asked as she came up the stairs.

“Seth, you have to let Allegra smell you!”

“What?”

“Allegra’s sense of smell is amazing! Just let her do it.”

Allegra could smell she’d been near Commander Cullen. The Inquisitor smelled of armor polish and lemon scented pomade. She smiled into her hand, faking a small yawn, she’d thought there was something between those two.

“Leave her alone, Doorin. And quit trying to get me to smell people, it’s weird.”

“Why Doorin?” the Inquisitor asked, pulling a chair over and sitting down. Allegra told her the story.

“He had a lisp? That so sweet! I have a hard time imagining him without the facial hair. I keep picturing him as a mustachioed, little boy” The Inquisitor and Allegra both laughed.

“I still can’t believe he has the silly thing! It’s strange seeing him all grown up.”

“You ladies do realize I’m sitting right here.” Dorian said and crossed his arms, a little peeved.

“Oh shut up, Doorin.” The inquisitor said, still laughing.

Dorian made an annoyed sound, but was smiling.

Allegra turned to the Inquisitor, her face taking on a serious expression. “Inquisitor, I would like to know if you’ve decided what I can do for the Inquisition.”

“Seth, please.” she replied waving a hand. “No need to be so formal. Leliana would like you to work directly for her as one of her agents. If that is fine with you, of course.”

Allegra nodded, she had no objections.

“Apparently, there is some trouble brewing in the Free Marches and Zevran has agreed to help. Leliana would like you to accompany him. She’d like you two to leave in the morning.”

“Does she have to leave so soon?” Dorian asked, disappointed.

“I’m sorry Dorian, but this is important. It seems the Venatori are exerting a great deal of influence over some of the lords and such in the Free Marches. Leliana wants Zevran and Allegra to look into it. She made quite an impression with the Venetori she took out on her way here.”

“Zevran told the story rather colorfully. It wasn’t that exciting.” Allegra said.

“Well, you did kill two guard and two mages in a matter of seconds, dodged an attack that killed two more, and then put your fist through the chest of the third mage. I think it was pretty exciting.  Zevran was quite impressed, which is apparently not such an easy thing. In fact, Leliana said she thinks he’s in love.” The Inquisitor smirked.

“These are a great way to pick up men.” Allegra said holding her arms up with a flourish. “I just steal their hearts away.”

****

“Do you think they’re using blood magic?” Allegra asked Leliana.

“While I would not rule it out, it is more likely they are using blackmail and manipulation at this point.” the Spymaster replied. “I’ve had words from some friends of Varric, Prince Sebastian in Starkhaven and Guard-Captain Aveline in Kirkwall. Both have reported some troubling activity from their neighbors as well as some strange disappearances. I won’t lie to you, this will be dangerous. I had several agents in the area but they’ve all failed to report in, I resume they are dead.”

“Danger is not exactly new to us, Nightingale.” Zevran said with a smile. “We’ll find out what’s going on. Though I do not like the Free Marches much, so you’ll owe me on top of my fee.”

“Ha! You still owe me from the time in that dive outside Val Royeaux, or had you forgotten?”

“No, but I had hoped you would have. Ah, well. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. You were going to leave today, but I’ve heard from the captain who is giving you passage across the Waking Sea. She needs a few days to make some repairs to her ship.”

“Isabella?” Zevran asked with a grin.

“Isabella.” the spymaster replied, also smiling, then dismissed them.

Allegra had followed the exchange with some interest. There were some good stories here and she loved a good story. She hadn’t decided to open a book store for no reason.

Allegra and Zevran headed down the stairs from the Rookery into the library.

“I’m going to take a walk on the battlements, care to join me?”  Zevran asked, giving her a small bow.

“Not right now Zev, I need to go talk to someone.” She had resolved to speak with Varric.  
“Your loss.” he said with a laugh, and exited through the side door.

Allegra waved him off, and headed downstairs. She stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the murals there were beautiful. They covered about half of the walls and depicted the adventures of the Inquisitor. Something about them spoke to her. Allegra was so lost in thought studying them she failed to notice the man’s approach until she was right behind her. She jumped, his magic responding with her tattoos.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said. He was a tall, handsome elf. His head was shaved, Allegra thought it looked like he polished it.

“It’s alright, it’s my own fault for not paying attention.” she gave him a smile. “You’re Solas, correct?”

“I am indeed. You must be Allegra.” he nodded, also smiling.

“Dorian said you were working on a mural, he failed to accurately describe how beautiful it was. You have a gift.” Allegra was in awe. She’d never been creative, and had a great deal of respect for those that were.

“Thank you.”

“It’s not a style I’m familiar with, is it a kind of boun fresco?” she asked turning back to the painting.

“It is an ancient elven technique. But yes, it is similar to boun fresco. You are an artist?”

“No, but I have always enjoyed studying art.”

They talked for a little while, Solas was happy to have a new audience to talk about his work too. He showed her the technique he used to get the unique texture of his paintings. He was telling her about the special paint he made when something soft hit her on the head. Allegra reached up and pulled a raisin out of her hair then looked up to see Dorian leaning over the rail in the library.

“Stop talking to the egg, and come talk to me!” he mouthed.

Allegra glared and Dorian pulled back from the rail quickly. She looked back to Solas, who was staring up where Dorian had been.

“Sorry, my little cousin is being a brat.” she gave Solas an apologetic look.

“I am quite used to his childish behavior.” he gave her a long suffering smile. “He often does this when the Inquisitor and I are talking.”

“Still, I am sorry. I had better let you get back to your work, though. If you don’t mind, I will stop by another time. I enjoyed our talk.”

He nodded, and she exited into the main hall. She closed the door and turned to see Varric sitting in a chair by the fireplace writing intently in a notebook, only a few feet from her. Allegra sighed, her resolve was waving but she steeled herself and approached him.

“Excuse me, Master Tethras.” she said.

He looked up. “Ahh, Allegra, right?”, she nodded. “I’d never guessed anyone related to Sparkler would be so polite. Please sit down.”

“I don’t want to disturb you if you’re busy.” she said, gesturing to his notebook.

“No please, just working on some notes. Ideas for a book, nothing urgent.”

Allegra sat “Master Tethras,” she began. She didn’t know where to start.

“Varric, please.” he interrupted giving her a smile.

She decided to just have it out. “Varric, could you possibly contact your friend Fenris for me?”

“How?” he said incredulously. “Last I know, he was with Hawke and I haven’t been in contact with her since...”

Allegra snorted, “Oh, please.” she said very quietly leaning forward so only the dwarf could hear her. “You’ve been in contact with your friend Hawke this whole time. Feeding information back and forth. She’s concerned about the Wardens, right?” It was a bit of a shot in the dark since she only had her suspicions, but Allegra thought it worth the gamble. She’d heard rumors of the Warden’s disappearance as well as the Champion’s, and the Hawke’s sibling  _was_ a Warden. And where Varric went, so did Hawke, at least in spirit if not in flesh. Besides, it would be what she would do in his place.

Varric gave a sharp, low whistle and Allegra knew it had paid off. “You are good. Nightingale ought to be thankful you’re on our side. Yeah, I can get a message to him, just don’t say anything to anyone. Ok? What do you want me to say, Twinkle?”

Allegra sat back sharply. “Twinkle?”

“Twinkle and Sparkler, seem appropriate. Besides you do have a certain glow.”

Allegra laughed, a little shocked. “Just tell him I exist and if he ever wants to talk… Well, I’d be willing.”

“You and Broody going to start a support group?”

“We could call it the _‘I got Lyrium Tattooed on Me by Crazy Tevinter Blood Mages and Lived Support Group’_. We could get shirts. Probably would have to shorten the name though.”

Varric chuckled. “You would. And don’t pick too cheerful a color either, or Broody won’t wear it.”

Allegra reached out and squeezed the dwarf’s shoulder, “Thank you Varric. I don’t know if it will do any good, but thank you.”

“No problem, I don’t know if Fenris will want to talk to you but I think he should know. But you’re going to owe me. I want all the details of how you decided to leave Tevinter and what you did after. I also want to hear about your decision to join the Inquisition and the Venatori you took down on the way here.”

“Are you planning to write a book about me?”

“Actually, yes. I think it would make a great espionage thriller. I’m thinking of calling it _‘The Lyrium Woman’_.” Varric said. Allegra made a face and her laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s only a working title. Do we have a deal?”

“We do. I wouldn’t mind being the heroine of a thrilling spy novel. I warn you, I'd better get some damn good romances. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to give a lecture to my erring little cousin on how to behave when adults are having conversations. He dropped raisins on me when I was trying to talk to Solas.”

"Romance, huh? You willing to give me details?" 

"Oh, I'm sure you can make something up. You did with Hawke, right?" 

"Ouch," Varric said, chuckling as she left to see Dorian. 

****

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon that the lyrium tattoos can give unexpected side effects. Allegra has super smell, weird but there it is.


End file.
